Forever And Ever
by torntobrits
Summary: Natsu/Lucy: Because even if he was dying and she was married to another man, they would still love each other, no matter what.


**{Because even if he was dying and she was married to another man, they would still love each other, no matter what}**

* * *

He had everything he had wanted in life-he had a great job and tons of money- but he knew something was missing. Something important that he had once had, but then lost to someone else.

He had a family once, a beautiful wife and two wonderful kids. If he weren't such a jerk, he would still have them. He was such a work-a-holic, working day and night for just one promotion that could change his life and once he got it, he regretted it.

Time passed, and his kids weren't kids anymore. They were adults with a family of their own. Time passed, and his wife wasnt even his wife anymore. She was someone else's. Someone who would actually put _family_ as his first priority, something he should've done before.

He could see his life flashing before his very eyes, he knew he was going to die sooner or later. It was only 3 years ago, when they had discovered cancer in his body and surprisingly, that wasnt the cause of his death. Over those 3 years, they had find a way to temporarily cure his sickness, giving him more than 5 years to live. The only reason why he was in the hospital, was because of a heart attack he had a day a go, a few hours after his son got married.

There were wires that connect from his body to these machines that helps keep him alive, but he knewit wasnt enough. It was his time to go, he knew. He wasnt that old, hell he's just 56, but he was too weak know.

The young blonde woman looked at him, obviously worried about his condition. She smiled as he slowly opened his eyes.

"Dad,"

He looked over to her and smiled, assuring her that he was fine. But he wasnt, and he knew that.

"Hikari,"

_"She's beautiful, Natsu." The blonde beauty smiled, holding the baby in her arms as she lay down in the hospital bed. "What should we name her?" _

_Without hesitation, Natsu Dragneel grinned, knowing exactly what to name their daughter. He looked it up with Erza a while ago and found the perfect name. "Hikari," He said. "It means _light_ and _radiance_."_

_The blonde looked up at her husband, smiling. "Hikari Dragneel, I love it!" She said, slowly rocking the baby back and forth. "Welcome to the family, baby Hikari." _

_The pink haired little boy behind her frowned and tugged at Natsu's shirt. "Dad," He said, making Natsu look at the little boy. "What does my name mean?" He asks, slightly jealous of his little sister._

_Natsu slightly chuckled at his son's behavior and carried him. "I kind of forgot what it means." He lied, sheepishly scratching the back of his neck before his son playfully punched him on the shoulder. _

_The blonde looked at the two as she shook her head, giggling slightly.__"Daddy's just lying to you, Mitsuo." She smiled at the young boy. "Your name means _shining hero_. I picked that name especially for you. When daddy and I were young, he and I, along with Aunt Erza, Uncle Gray and Happy, would always go on missions and he would always be there to save me and everyone else.I named you Mitsuo because I knew one day you would be someone else's shining hero, just how your dad was mine."_

_The little boy smiled._

"Hikari wouldn't leave until you would wake up," Mitsuo said, going inside the room. "Hikari, can I talk to dad for a while?"

Hikari nodded, leaving the two men alone. Mitsuo smiled, sitting down the chair near the bed. "Hey dad."

"Hey Mitsuo." Natsu said weakly, slightly laughing but his laugh quickly turned into coughing. "Don't you have a plane to catch? It's your honeymoon, you're supposed to be at the plane-"

"No, it's fine dad. Rei understands, she said it was fine." Mitsuo said, smiling at his dad.

Natsu found himself smiling back at his son. He'll miss him, and Hikari, even his ex-wife. Well, just because they aren't together anymore, doesn't mean that he doesn't love her at all. In fact, it was the opposite of that. He still loves her, forever and ever.

"Mom wants to talk to you dad." Mitsuo said, standing up from his seat. Before he left he said something to him, making him smile. "She misses you." He said, and closed the door.

_It was July 1st X792 when they had started to date. Lucy Heartfilia had just turned 19 years old that day. __She was sitting with Natsu on a table, he handed__ her a small box. "Here you go, Luce!"_

_Inside the box was a golden key necklace. Lucy absolutely loved it and hugged Natsu. "Its beautiful, Natsu! Thank you!"_

_But even with Natsu's advanced hearing, he couldnt make out what Lucy was saying, due to the loud music and the drunk members screaming for absolutely no reason. This was exactly why Lucy didnt want anyone to know that it was her birthday, she never wanted them to make a big deal out of it. But somehow, last year they had found out. _

_"What?" Natsu said as loud as he could. _

_Lucy then knew what to do! She grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down what she had said earlier and passed it to the boy. He smiled and wrote back. _

_'Your welcome!' Lucy read._

_Lucy smiled at him and scribbled something on the paper, then handed it back to Natsu. _

_'Im ready, Natsu.' _

_Then he smiled, she remembered. A few days ago, he had confessed to her but she was still unsure so she told him that she wasn't ready yet. __Natsu was overwhelmed at her answer and wrote something back._

_'First kiss time?' _

_She was shocked, she liked him no doubt, but was she really willing to kiss him? Not to mention, in front of the guild? She thought about it and wrote back. _

_'Would you still love me in the morning?"_

_Natsu looked at the letter and wrote 4 simple letters back to her._

Of course_, he thought and gave the piece of paper back to Lucy. _

_'Forever and ever, babe.' It read and Lucy sat there, thinking. Then she knew the answer and looked at Natsu, smiling. She nodded at him, giving him permission to kiss her. _

_He pressed his lips to her, and it started out as a soft kiss that lingered. Then it was like something in Lucy switched, she was kissing him deeply and hugging him close. Some part of Lucy thought: 'This is wrong, he's my best friend' but then it turned out to be a perfect moment. She knew that is how it was supposed to be. It made her insides melt, in a good way.  
_

The door slightly opened, revealing a blonde woman. Her eyes were red, a sign that she had been crying. She sat down beside him, stroking his pink hair softly.

"Hey," She said, her voice cracking. Before she knew it, she found herself crying.

"Shh, Luce. Don't cry, you know I hate it when I see you like this." Natsu said. Suddenly, he couldn't breathe but he didn't tell Lucy that. He didn't want her to worry. He breathed in deeply, reaching for something in his pocket. He pulled out a folded table napkin, and gave it to Lucy.

She looked at it, noticing a black stain. Then she realized, it was ink. She unfolded the blanket, seeing a familiar message she had wrote to him once. His handwriting was still the same, still messy but readable. She squeaked, wanting to cry again. "Forever and ever, babe."

He smiled weakly at her, as a single tear fell from his eye. He slowly closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. It took Lucy a few hours to realize that he was never waking up anymore.

She held the napkin in her hands, grasping it tightly and broke down into a fit of tears. "Forever and ever."

* * *

**Note: So yeah, is it nice? I got the inspiration from a movie, if you've watched it, then you probably might've seen some of the changes I made. **

**Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Oh and if you dont know what was written in the napkin, then you must be stupid. Im jk ily all. ;* **

**But srsly, for those who dont know it said: **Will you still love me in the morning?

**There are two different meanings of that sentence in the story. **

**The first is in the flashback, she wrote that to him which obviously meant that ****if they sleep together tonight, she's asking if he will still love her. **

**The second is when he was dying, it now meant that even if he dies, he asks if she will still love him. Technically, he wrote that letter a few years ago. He was supposed to give it to her when she and him had a fight which caused her to divorce him. He was unable to give it because he was sent to the hospital and that was when they found the cancer. **

**Yeah I didnt wanna put that flashback anymore bc I got lazy hahaha. But anyway, hope you liked it! xx**

**{torntobrits}**


End file.
